Jessica Stanley Gone Vampire
by irislovesthecullens
Summary: The Cullens and Bella go on a trip to the Volturi. What happens when they bring Jessica, and Jessica falls in love with a vampire? Is it Edward or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N Switches POVs a lot, only for the first chapter!**

Alice's P.O.V

I hate when Carlisle makes me run to Volterra, Italy like it's nothing. I have shopping to do and new fashions to make trendy. This is the least I can do though, so whenever I get a chance to help my parents I will do it. Not to be mean or anything it's kind of annoying taking Bella, Edward and Jessica. Jasper had to stay home because of the humans, sometimes he pisses me off.

"Alice!" Edward yelled from the backseat.

"Edward, calm down she's not doing anything," Jessica rolled her eyes. I looked behind me and noticed Bella and Edward laughing, Bella knew he was reading my mind.

"Jessica, don't get mad at me, but why did you come along on this trip anyway?" Edward questioned. I nearly snorted trying to hold in my scoff. Jessica put her sunglasses back on and crossed her arms exhaling.

"Jessica came because Charlie insisted on having another member coming along, so he could make sure nothing would happen. The best part is that he thinks we're going to the Cullen's vacation home." Bella explained and laughed to herself at her last remark.

"Oh now I understand," Edward nodded pressing his lips together to hold in his chortle.

Edward's P.O.V

Don't get me wrong, I don't mind another human coming along but Jessica is just not the person I would want to spend my vacation time with, thank you Charlie, I mentally rolled my eyes. Bella is really the only human I enjoy being around, even if she tries to seduce any chance she gets when we're alone…

"Edward, how much longer do I have to wait to get to Alice's cousins house?" Bella asked using the code name for the Volturi.

"Just a little while longer," I murmured and lifted Bella's chin and pressed my lips to her lightly. Then she rested her head in my chest. I saw Jessica raise her sunglasses and glare at us, out of the corner of my eye. I nonchalantly gander out the window.

Jessica's P.O.V

I cannot stand those two! They make me sick to my stomach. I don't want Mike, I want Edward. After all, I was the one who introduced Bella to Edward. This just isn't fair, life isn't fair. The whole reason I went on this trip is to get closer to Edward, but those two are just glued together!

Bella's P.O.V

Finally we reached the Volturi. Edward scooped me up and held me close to him. I squirmed, trying to make him put me down.

"Edward!" I giggled, "You don't need to do this."

"But I love to, Bella." He gleamed a grin.

"This way!" Alice ordered. We scurried along, well besides me because Edward persisted on carrying me. As we reached the gates of the Volturi, we were greeted by Alec and Jane. Jessica's look on her face was priceless. Her mouth agape and she stood there frozen. Edward let me down, finally, and I sauntered over to Jessica.

"Jess, come here." I whispered to her.

"What the hell are they wearing? Why are they so, so different?" She inquired.

"They're super rich." I moved my hands and made my expression genuine so she would believe me.

"B-but the Cullen's are rich and they don't dress like that, or act that like, o-or have a huge house!" She spoke a little louder.

"Just come along," I nodded my head, if I stayed calm, and hope this whole plan would work out, then I had to act like I had everything under control. Alec opened the gates fully so we could all walk through. We passed long hallways with a Victorian style feature and cathedral ceilings. This isn't the first time I've been here so my shock has subsided. Jessica on the other hand walked around like a lost puppy dog; we had to keep calling her name every two minutes to keep her on track. We arrived at the Volturi's layer where Aro, Cauis and Felix were seated.

Jessica's P.O.V

Holy shit! Who is that in the middle throne? His complexion is pale but so smooth looking. Damn, he made eye contact with me, he caught me staring. Look cute and bite your lip and flip your hair Jess! I mentally thought. He smiled at me and lowered his head. Then a moment later he stood and practically floated towards me. My heart thumped and I was forgetting how to breathe.

"Hello, I'm Felix," Felix spoke velvety and that's when I noticed his piercing red eyes that looked like blood. Why didn't Alice ever speak of her cousins more often?

"I'm, uh, Jessica." I whispered tucking strands of pieces behind my ear.

**A/N I'll add another chapter later on... reviews please? (:**


	2. Chapter 2 True Feelings

**A/N DISCLAIMER- yeah I don't own TWILIGHT. But I really wish I did own Edward….(: **

Jessica's P.O.V

"I'm, uh, Jessica." I whispered tucking strands of pieces behind my ear.

"Mhm, Jessica? What a lovely ring your name has. " He winked and took me by the hand and swallowed hard.

Edward cleared his throat, "Felix, let us come with you."

"Edward, it's okay, he can show me."

"No." Edward said sternly, "We would love to come, let's go Bella and Alice." Edward started walking next to us and came along anyway. I huffed and rolled my eyes. Why is he acting weird? What's the big deal if Felix and I walk around his mansion?

"Well, come along then." Felix forced a smiled and scorned at Edward.

After an hour of touring the house we all took a seat outside on the oversized patio. The shade felt wonderful, the sun was completely blockaded from us. Felix sat next to me and I grinned.

"So Jessica, are you from Forks, Washington also?" His pure voice asked.

"Yes, I go to the same school as the Cullen's and Bella." I answered fondling with my curls.

"Interesting, and they let you out of school for trips like this?" Felix questioned.

"Well, I'm on Spring Break,"

"How much longer is this Spring Break, you speak of,"

"Another week, two weeks in all," I bit my bottom lip and crossed my legs, leaning closer to him. His masculine aroma smacking me in the face.

"What a convenience? Would you adore to stay here?" Felix inquired resting his hand on my thigh. I shuddered.

"Of course," I replied.

"Jessica, Charlie didn't intend for this to happen." Bella spoke.

"Bella, it's fine, can I stay here?" I asked with eager eyes.

"And how are you getting home?" Alice pondered.

"I could gladly get her a plane ride home." Felix's eyes sparkled. Then I noticed those red eyes again. Colored contacts?

"Felix, can I speak to you for a moment?" Edward arose and Felix followed behind him.

Edward's P.O.V

"Felix, what the hell are you planning? This Jessica girl drools over you and is brainwashed into thinking you are God. She used to be obsessed with me before you came into her life. Our pale character, distinct contours of our body, smell, voice and eyes is what reels her in like a desperate fish she is," I began my explanation, and then I paused to see if he accidentally let his thoughts slip, "Stop blocking your thoughts goddamnit!"

"Jesus Edward, I am not trying to do anything to harm her. I genuinely have a connection with her."

"Why is it so hard to believe that?" I groaned, "Felix, I know how you act, I've seen it in the past, you've killed many young females. I can't let you do it to Jessica. She needs to be home, safe and sound. Our secret cannot be revealed because of your bloodlust." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, I assure you no harm will be inflicted on Jessica. Please, let me love her."

"How would she feel if you were a vampire? Ever think of that one?" I asked sharply.

"Bella thinks you are God because you're a vampire." Felix accused me.

"That's an advantage, the reason she thinks I am 'God' is because I do things for her, I care for her and love her with a passion. You need to do that for Jessica, if you love her so much."

Then I smelled a floral fragrance. I turned to my left and noticed Bella leaning on the doorframe smiling ear to ear.

"Is that really how you feel?" Bella grinned walking towards me. I put my arm around her warm body and hugged her closely.

"Bella, I love you more than anyone in this World, you are my life, and you always will be my beautiful Bella." I told her quietly and picked her up gently letting her wrap her legs around my torso. I felt her warm diminutive hands touch my face. I tangled my fingers in her brown hair. I brought our faces closer so I could feel the flesh of her lips close to mine. Then I heard Felix's thoughts.

"Love, let's proceed with this later," I grinned showing my teeth, and tenderly placing her feet back on the marble floor.

"Edward, I do feel that way for Jessica, I want to just experience love, love with someone that I used to be, centuries ago. That's all I want." Felix desperately clarified.

"And if you kill her, I will kill you." I gritted my teeth together.

"Understood," Felix whispered and slowly sauntered out to meet Alice and Jessica again.

"Now Bella, shall we continue what we started?"

**A/N Aw Edward expresses how he feels about Bella. And do you think Felix really loves Jessica? Review pleas?(:**


	3. Chapter 3 Felix Frenzy

**A/N- DISCLAIMER- Sadly don't own twilight…. or Edward:( please read and review though!**

Jessica's P.O.V

I waited for Felix, which felt like forever, and sitting here with Alice was awkward. My eyes shot to the door when I heard them slide open again.

"Jessica, may I talk with you?" Felix asked and I nodded, "Alice could you give us a minute?"

"Of course," she chirped and went into the mansion. Felix took a seat next to me and took my arms with his.

"Jessica, I want you to know all the love I have for you and how much I need you to survive, literally," Felix stopped and laughed to himself, "I need you. This isn't a want, it's a need. I love you Jessica."

"Felix, that is the most beautiful thing I ever heard anyone say. I appreciate that you want me and need me, but-"

"Shh, no buts, Jessica, you are going to stay here with me." Felix smirked. Now I was getting scared, he's starting to seem very, oddly protective.

"Um, Felix," I paused, securing loose baby hairs behind my ear, I started breathing heavy, "I-I think I should go back with Bella and the Cullen's."

"Stay awhile," He murmured. He cupped my face harshly and too quickly. I whimpered, he didn't even notice. My mouth hung open, he's a jerk. He moved his body closer and pressed his lips to mine, roughly. His lips were like cold metal, they crushed against mine, in the most erotic way. It wasn't sexy nor embracing, it was scary. He started tugging on my shirt. I tried to back away but his muscles wouldn't let me. I managed to pull away from his kiss, but not his hold. I shrieked, smacking him.

"Felix stop!" I cried, "STOP!"

Edward's P.O.V

Bella was now on top of me, swirling her tongue around with mine. I'm actually surprised by myself, for allowing myself to do this. Jessica's thoughts intruded on this wonderful moment. I ignored it. Then they become more distressful.

"Bella, stop," I gently pushed her off of me. She whimpered.

"What?" Bella asked folding her arms.

"Come with me, now." I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to Jessica and Felix. I ran through the mansion, using the right speed so I wouldn't trip Bella. We arrived within seconds and I found the scene. Felix was barricading Jessica, and straddling her.

"Felix!" I bellowed, rushing towards him and grabbing him by the back of his coat, "What hell are you doing?"

"Edward, let me have her! She's mine!" Felix growled, I managed to pull him off and slapped him. The hardest part is trying to keep this fight under the shade, which is provided, so we don't start to glimmer.

"Bella take Jessica, keep her safe," I paused and went back to Felix, "Felix, stop. You cannot have her. I knew your intentions. What happens if I wasn't here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't going to do anything…"

"You were practically raping me!" Jessica cried and Bella hugged her.

"Hmm, rape, now we're going to far aren't we?" He scoffed to himself, "You can let me go Edward, I'm weak, I haven't hunted in a week.

"You are a madman! Be quiet you fool!" I screamed and shook him.

"What is he talking about?" Jessica asked.

"They hunt their own food, like animals." I intruded.

"No, we hunt little girls like you." Felix winked.

"Knock it off, will you? You need something to drink," I sighed, "Bella can you go inside with Alice, she's in the parlor. Take Jessica."

"But-Edward." Bella started.

"Follow as instructed sweetheart," I nodded. Bella exhaled deeply and her and Jessica disappeared through the doorway.

** A/N- Sorry cliffhanger! (: reviews please?3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- don't own twilight okay? Don't rub it in…..**

**A/N- really didn't hear a lot of Alice throughout this story, so I'll make sure she's in this chapter. And sorry chapter three was really short, I haven't had enough time to write, I have tons of finals! Well enough about me, read(: **

Bella's P.O.V

Oh God Edward, why did you leave me to explain Felix to Jessica? I mentally complained to myself. Alice is no help, she's looking through fashion magazines, and Jessica's hyperventilating. Great how in the world can I clarify this to anyone back at home? Well a vampire Felix, he tried killing Jessica…No, that wouldn't work so well. I'll keep my mouth and let Edward do the talking. He does have a way with words.

"Alice, would you like to help Jessica understand what just happened?" I begged running my fingers through my hair. Her eyes peered up from her magazine and she gave me a-are-you-kidding-me-look, "Alice, come on!"

"Bella, please! I can't, I mean what does she even want to know?" Alice asked impatiently tossing her magazine on the leather couch, folding her arms.

"I don't know, how about you _ask _Jessica?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica," Alice began looking at her, she stared back at Alice uneasy, "What would you like to know?"

"W-well, I don't k-k-know. What is this hunting thing that Felix is talking about? Why does Felix feel like a pile of hard bricks? Oh, and why does Felix say that he preys on little girls like me, or something like that? He's a rapist!"

"Great Bella, now you got her asking twenty questions," Alice stated monotone. I threw my hands up, why the hell does everybody pick on me? "Honestly, I don't know what to tell you, I mean I don't know if I can…"

"You can," a voice emerged. It belonged to Jane. I shivered and recoiled back in my seat.

"Alright then, Jessica I am bluntly coming out and stating it." Alice warned, "We're vampires, including Felix."

Jessica's mouth hung open.

"Better close that honey, bugs could fly in." Jane scoffed.

"That's impossible, they don't exist."

"Why do you think we can never go out in the sun? Or why we never eat or drink? Come on Jessica, we are paler than Bella!" Alice remarked. Are you serious? Another rude statement?

"But how?" Jessica thought to herself in disbelief. Alice shrugged her shoulders. I knew she didn't want to go into the gruesome details, "Bella why did you never tell me?"

"She would get killed and so would the Cullen's," Jane answered, "And if you tell anyone I will gladly kill you."

"What? Who said I would ever tell?" Jessica asked sincerely hurt.

"Jess, you have the biggest mouth at Forks high…" I whispered, but it came out a little louder than expected. Alice and Jane both tried to hold in their laughs.

"Well, Jessica, my dear. We have punishments for people that don't behave," Jane began, then geared her attention to Alice, "Alice shall I try it on her?"

"NO!" Alice boomed, "No, no, no, no!"

"I think I should give a little taste of vampire penalty. One…two…"

Alice jumped in front of Jessica but it was too late, it already reached her. She was sent into a jolting electrocuting shock. Her body shook and her body moved in an inhumanly way.

"Jane that's enough." Alice started to worry. Jessica's screams, and cry for help became quicken and more clamorous.

"Jane," I choked becoming flustered.

"S-S-STOP!" Jessica bellowed stuttering repeatedly. Jane sighed letting go of her stare. Jessica slammed into the hardwood floor. I gasped and Alice instincts rushed her feet over to Jess.

"Can you breathe? Is anything hurt?" Alice inquired. I scurried over to them also. Jessica rubbed her head and breathed erratically. I saw moisture filling up in the corner of both her eyes.

"I think…I t-think I'm f-f-fine," Jessica breathed, and the little droplets flowed down her face.

"Here, let me help you," Alice whispered helping her off the floor to the comfy couch.

A couple moments later Edward and Felix sauntered into the room. By this time we had ice for Jessica and Jane has left, which is for the better. Edward came over to me and embraced me, and then he brought his lips to my ear.

"Did Jane do something? I tried reading someone's thoughts."

"Yes, she used her _special power _on Jess," I whispered looking up at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Goddamnit, I think we need to leave now." Edward spoke hugging me tightly.

"Things didn't go so well with Felix?" I pondered.

"Not really, I have forbidden him to see her. The way he acts with her is revolting." Edward disgruntled his face in disgust.

"Who cares, it's better off that way. Let's just forget about this whole trip and go home, and act like it never happened."

"Deal, hey one thing we agree on!" Edward chuckled slightly. I joined in with him.

We boarded the private jet headed for Forks. Jess's swollen bump had gone down a diminutive amount. She's still shaken up. I don't blame her. The first time I found out about vampires, and being surrounded by them honestly scared me, but you actually get used to it. I guess Jess just has to earn the Cullen's trust. I sat cozily next my Edward and Alice and Jessica sat somewhere near each other. The way home was awkwardly quiet, but the noise of nothing helped me drift off into a deep, silent slumber.

I was startled as I awoke by Edward shaking me awake. My eyelids fluttered open; I could feel the bags under my eyes. I groaned as I sat up.

"Love, I think you need more than two hours of sleep." Edward looked concerned. I really didn't focus on the fact of my bad sleeping habits, but I was shocked to find out that I only slept for two hours; I can hardly remember what I did for the remaining three.

"I only slept for two hours! That's all?"

"Yes, I am sad to say myself. You listened to your iPod, so that kept you occupied and your mind somewhere else." Once again, forgetting about the important things I worried about Jess. I noticed she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What happened to Jessica?"

"We cleared things, everyone is convinced. Do not mention a word." He leaned down to kiss me. I nodded. Then I noticed where we were, we were at the Cullen House. I hardly remember getting off the jet. My Goodness is my whole schedule screwed up.

"How about we get you inside and Esme can make you some warm tea?" Edward asked me, but he said it in a way that I wouldn't protest.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…" I began and he stopped me and pointed to the house.

"I'll be there in a little while, I'm going to finish unpacking," He told me and I strutted towards the house, "Oh and just keep Jessica…sane, for me please? You're her friend after all."

"Of course."

**A/N- Well, that's all for this chapter… hope you liked it and everything! Haha, review if you want to! Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**DISCLAIMER- don't own twilight. **

Well doesn't look like I'll be adding more chapters. The story is done! I know I have no one that reads my fanfic but if you do, great, I need ideas. I need a new idea for a story! So review and give me a topic to write about! ('Twilight' is my favorite and easiest topic to write about) well bye!

**Reviews please?(:**


End file.
